The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some of such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Technology has brought forward small sensors which are easy to install and may provide useful functions. Examples of sensors include temperature, humidity, pressure, motion and light sensors and digital switches. Also the use of small size actuators has increased. To control these sensors and actuators a some kind of processing device is needed.
Presently there exist several different sensor systems comprising a controller which can be programmed to do different operations and functions. However, there are typically many needs to update or tune the program and usage of sensors or just to add or remove any sensor from the system. These changes need the program to be changed. However, the programming is complicated and any program change needs a developing tool, compiling the program and restarting/resetting the system to start the new program. It is also a problem in the current systems that changing the program or sensor setting cause a sensor monitoring or actuator control process to be stopped during the program change. A connection to the sensor system is not possible if you haven't a development tool in a processing device such as computer to execute compiling and then load the new software to the controller of the system. In addition, adding a new sensor or actuator to the system requires similar operations.